In Denial
by WiltedLily
Summary: When faced with sudden, unexpected feelings for one of his best friends, Kyle Broflovski tries to deny ever having known the kid. Kenny McCormick walked into class one day to find one of his best friends ignoring him. Stan Marsh notices his best friend acting strangely one day and is determined to find out why. Full summary inside


_When faced with sudden, unexpected feelings for one of his best friends, Kyle Broflovski tries to deny ever having known the kid. But trying to ignore his feelings proves to be harder than he had first thought as he begins to notice things about the boy that no one ever had. While trying to keep his feelings hidden from everyone, Kyle tries to find out why Kenny keeps disappearing at the most random of times with no explanation._

_Kenny McCormick walked into class one day to find one of his best friends ignoring him. The boy continued to act as though they had never met, despite Kenny's insistence that they had. As he struggles to understand why he is suddenly hated, he discovers that keeping his darkest secret from everyone will prove to be harder than he had expected._

_Stan Marsh notices his best friend acting strangely one day and is determined to find out why. Despite all of his attempts the boy refuses to tell him what's going on, claiming that he is 'perfectly fine', and Stan is forced to take drastic measures to discover what is wrong with his best friend. While spying on his best friend, he stumbles upon an even greater secret, one that could change the fate of their town forever._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park, though I wish I did. xD

* * *

"Kyle! It's time to get up! You're going to be late!" I grumbled and rolled over as my mothers voice came through the door.

"I'm up!" I yelled back as I sat up. It was the first day of 10th grade, and I was going to be late. Not a good way to start the year if you ask me.

I quickly dressed and headed down the stairs as my mother yelled at Ike to get up.

"Morning." I muttered, grabbing an apple from the table.

"Good morning." My father said without looking up. "Not eating breakfast?"

"Don't have enough time. Gotta go meet the guys." I pulled my shoes on and headed out the door, breaking into a run as soon as the door closed.

* * *

"Hey Kyle!" Stan smiled. I smiled back. Stan had been my best friend since we were kids and, even though Kenny and Cartman were our friends, we were a lot closer.

"Hey Stan. What's up?" I looked around. "Where's Kenny and fatass?"

"Kenny's running late, as usual. And I have no clue where Cartman is."

"Hey Jew." I sighed and turned to find our friend, Eric Cartman, walking towards us.

"Hey." Stan and I muttered.

"Where's Kinny?" Cartman had a problem pronouncing certain words correctly since we were kids, it annoyed the hell out of us, but we learned to deal with it. I never really understood why we still hung out with him.

"Kenny? He's late." As soon as I had said that, he came running.

"Hey Kenny." We all smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back. "I broke my alarm clock this morning when I tried to hit snooze." He chuckled. "My parents were still passed out when I finally got up." Kenny's family was kinda poor. He lived in the part of town that Cartman liked to call the 'ghetto'. Cartman's actually gotten the shit kicked out of him for calling Kenny a 'poor bastard'.

"I wish my mom would sleep in." I muttered.

"We all know why she doesn't." Cartman smirked.

"Don't say it!" I snapped.

"She's a bitch." I clenched my fists as he began to sing his signature song. "Kyle's moms a bitch!"

"Shut up, Cartman!"

"Why the fuck do you always have to make fun of Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Because he's a fucking Jew." That earned him a glare from all three of us.

"Back off dude." Kenny warned. Although it sounded more like 'mmm mphm mrph', since the hood of his parka usually covered his mouth.

"Shut up faggot." Cartman snapped.

"He's not a faggot, Cartman!" Stan yelled.

"Shut your fucking mouth fatass!" I snapped angrily.

"Hey! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!" I was about to punch him in the face when the bus stopped in front of us. We quickly boarded and took our seats.

"God I fucking hate him." I muttered, crossing my arms and leaning down into the seat.

"Don't we all." Stan sighed.

* * *

"Good morning class." Mr. Garrison said sounding a lot happier than last year. We had had Mr. Garrison as a teacher since 3rd grade. I guess they figured it best not to give us a new teacher after what happened to the last one. "How was everyone's summer?"

"Summer?" Craig asked. "What fucking summer?" We all laughed and muttered in agreement.

"Alright. Settle down." Mr. Garrison muttered.

"Jesus Christ." Mr. Slave, Mr. Garrison's ass-istant, said.

"Today we will be talking about the Civil War." Butters raised his hand.

"W-we learned about that 3 years ago."

"Yes. And we will be learning about it again." We all sighed and wrote down everything Garrison wrote on the board.

"Hey Kyle." I looked over at Stan. "What should we do after school?" I chuckled.

"Dude. We just started school."

"I know. But I'm already bored."

"What about Wendy?"

"She's going to the mall with Bebe."

"That blows." He nodded.

"Yea. So what should we do?"

"My house?"

"Sure. I'll tell Kenny."

"Don't tell Cartman though." He nodded again.

"Of course not."

* * *

"I fucking hate gym." Cartman yelled. "I fucking hate exercising!"

"Shut up fatass and deal with it." I snapped, pulling on my shorts. "We all hate it."

"I don't." We turned to see Kenny smiling.

"That's only because you get to see the girls in short shorts." I pointed out.

"This is true." He chuckled, shoving his parka into the locker. Stan sighed as he pulled his hat off.

"I hate the new 'no hats' rule."

"It fucking blows." Craig muttered.

"Oh come on guys. It's only for an hour." Kenny said throwing an arm over their shoulders.

"Why are you so chill?" Tweek asked, which earned him a strange look. He was usually freaking out all the time. "We all figured you'd be the one to hate it most, seeing as you never take that damn parka off."

"I never take it off because I know the girls wouldn't notice you guys." I shook my head and threw my hat at him.

"Shut it, play boy." I smirked.

"I can't help that the ladies love me."

"Whatever Kenny." Stan chuckled, slamming his locker shut. "Let's go before Chef gets pissed."

"Chef never gets pissed." Clyde pointed out as we headed out the door.

"Hello children!" Chef said happily. Chef was the school cook and the gym coach. We still don't know if Chef is his actual name or just a nickname.

"We aren't children any more, Chef." Kenny pointed out as the girls came out.

"Is that Kenny?" He asked, eyes wide. We all nodded.

"New rule says he can't wear his parka anymore." Stan smirked, elbowing Kenny in the ribs.

"Damn."

"Holy shit!" We all looked over to see the girls staring at Kenny.

"Oh God." I sighed. "It begins."

"Hey ladies." Kenny smirked, winking at them.

"Is that Kenny?" Bebe asked. We all nodded once again.

"Yes. It's Kenny." I muttered. "We get it. He's hot and we aren't." Everyone looked at me surprised.

"Dude." Cartman said surprised. "That is so fucking gay." I blushed slightly as what I said sunk in.

"God damn it." I muttered, hiding my face.

"Shut up Cartman." Stan snapped. "It's not gay. It's fact." The other guys nodded.

"You're all gay." He muttered.

"We'll start off with basketball." Chef said throwing the balls out onto the floor. "Get into groups and practice. I have to get started on lunch."  
Stan grabbed a ball and pulled me over into one of the corners.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"What are best friends for?" He smiled, throwing the ball at the wall and catching it as it bounced back. "Just one thing." I sighed. "Do you really thi-"

"Yes. To me, all of you are. I'm just average." I crossed my arms and slid to the floor. "I didn't even mean to say that out loud. I was just…"

"Jealous?" I looked up to see Kenny standing there, a huge smirk on his face.

"Perhaps." I chuckled as he helped me up. "But don't go getting cocky on us now." He laughed.

"I'll try."

"Hey pussies." We looked just in time for Kenny to get hit in the face with the basketball.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, busting out laughing. "You ok?" I asked. He nodded and rubbed his face.

"Thanks, asshole." He muttered to Stan.

"Any time, dick." Stan said as he picked up the ball.

"Hey Stan." Wendy smiled as she and Bebe walked up to us, ball in hand.

"Hey Wendy." we all said at once. She quickly glared at Kenny and I.

"Mind if we join?" she asked Stan. He shook his head and tossed us the ball.

"Hey Kenny." Bebe smiled.

"Hi." He muttered turning back to me and bouncing the ball off my head.

"Hey!" I shouted reaching for it.

"Not today, shorty." He smirked, holding the ball above my head.

"Dammit Kenny! You know I can't reach!"

"Exactly."

"Can I play?" Bebe asked, grabbing his arm. He looked at her surprised.

"Uh… Sure?" He asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"Yay!" She shouted, jumping happily. "Come on!" She pulled him over to where Wendy and Stan were.

"Uh… I'll just stay here then…" I said sitting back down and watching them. I sighed and looked around the gym. Everyone was doing something. Everyone besides me.

"God damn it Bebe! Let me go!" I looked up to see Kenny and Bebe on the floor.

"Wendy!" Stan shouted, trying to pull Bebe off him. "Fucking help me!" Wendy laughed and just stood there. He glared at her angrily. "Fucking bitch." He muttered. "Kyle! Would you help me?" I sighed and walked over to them.

"Would you get this fucking cunt off me?" Kenny asked. Wendy and Bebe gasped, Bebe releasing her grip on him.

"Wha-what did you call me?" She asked as he stood up.

"I called you a fucking cunt." he snapped. "You fucking tackled me and tried to rape me!"

"You're an insensitive asshole!" Wendy shouted at him, helping Bebe up and walking away.

"Dude. I look away for 10 seconds and she tries to rape you?" He nodded, glaring at them.

"See? This is exactly why I always wear my fucking parka. Something like this always happens!" I was about to ask him what he meant when the bell rang.

"Come on. Let's go." he muttered, pulling Stan and I to the locker room.

"What happened with Bebe?" Butters asked as soon as we walked through the door.

"She tried to rape him." Stan muttered, pulling his shirt off.

"And?" Cartman asked.

"Dude. We're 15. And we were in the middle of class." I pointed out.

"So what if we're only 15? Most of us have done shit already." Craig muttered.

"Why didn't you let her?" Clyde asked. "We all know you wanted to." Kenny sighed.

"It's like Kyle said. We were in the middle of class." He shrugged. "And besides. It wouldn't be fair to her." I groaned. They were all so fucking perverted.

"Whatever Kinny." Cartman muttered, heading towards the showers. "You were going to. You know it." Kenny glared at his back and sat down.

"You ok?" I asked.

"You know why I got pissed, don't you?" I looked at him confused.

"Not really. All you ever talk about is girls and how awesome it is to have sex. Then when one quite literally throws herself at you, you freak and call her a fucking cunt." He sighed. "It doesn't make sense dude."

"There's a simple explanation." He pointed out. "If you think about it, it'll make sense." He smiled and headed towards the showers, leaving me to figure out what the hell he meant.

* * *

"Some Jew I am." I muttered. "I can't even figure out what Kenny fucking meant!"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Ike asked. I nodded and let my head hit the desk. "What's up?"

"Kenny told me that if I think about it, it'll make sense! But it doesn't!"

"What are you supposed to think about?"

"Why he called Bebe a cunt when she tried to rape him today." Ike looked at me surprised.

"Really?" I nodded. "Damn. I had no idea I was right."

"About what?"

"He's gay dumbass." He muttered walking away.

"Gay? Kenny's gay?" I asked. "Oh my God. Kenny's gay!" I looked over at my alarm clock. It was only 8 PM. I still had time before I had to get sleep. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

* * *

I stared at the door to Kenny's house nervously. I didn't even know if he was home. He could be anywhere.

I sighed and knocked anyway. Mrs. McCormick opened the door.

"Oh hi Kyle." She forced a smile.

"Hi. Is Kenny home? I needed to ask him something."

"Haven't seen the little bastard all day. If you do, tell him to get his ass home." I nodded as she slammed the door in my face.

* * *

"God dammit Kenny. Where the fuck are you?" I had been walking around town for about an hour now, and still hadn't found him.

"Bye Mr. Garrison. Cya Mr. Slave."

"Good night Kenny. Remember to do your homework!" I stared in shock as Kenny walked away from Mr. Garrison's house, hands in his pockets.

"Kenny?" I asked when he walked past me. "What the hell were you doing at Garrison's?" He looked at me surprised.

"Oh. Hey Kyle. What's up?"

"That isn't gonna work this time dude." he sighed.

"It's how I make money." He muttered, continuing to walk. I ran to catch up with him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Would you stop for a minute?" He stopped, almost causing me to bump into him. "Why the hell were you there?"

"He asked me for a favour." He shrugged. "I agreed as long as he paid me."

"What kind of favour?"

"Did you figure it out yet?" He asked suddenly.

"Figure what out?"

"Why I called Bebe a cunt?" I nodded as I remembered why I was looking for him.

"Yea. I did. Thanks to Ike." He nodded. "How long have you… known?"

"Preschool."

"And you never thought to tell us?"

"Why would I? You guys already call me a fag."

"Correction. Cartman calls you a fag. Stan and I call you a bastard."

"Does it matter?" I sighed.

"I guess not."

"Do you know how it feels to be ridiculed every single day?"

"Yes. You guys fucking shit on me every day."

"Correction. Cartman does. Stan and I stick up for you."

"True." I muttered. "Now tell me what you meant dude."

"I can't. You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you." I snapped. "You're my best friend." He nodded.

"You'll figure it out eventually. Trust me." he started walking again.

"God fucking dammit." I shouted angrily.

* * *

The next day I woke up before my mother had a chance to yell at me. I showered, dressed and headed out to the bus stop without eating again.

"Hey Kyle." Stan said when I sat down beside him.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just thinking." I muttered.

"About?"

"Can't say. I promised myself." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything else.

"Hey guys." We looked up to see Kenny standing there. "What's up?" I felt my knees go weak, and I know if I had been standing I would have collapsed. My mouth suddenly felt dry and my heart was beginning to race.

"Absolutely nothing." Stan chuckled. "But Kyle's going to break his brain if he thinks any harder." I glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm trying to get my brain working again." They both looked at me confused. "It just stopped working!"

"Really? Wow. I was right. He broke his brain." I glared at Stan again.

"What broke your brain?" Kenny asked. "It wasn't me was it? Man that would suck!" He and Stan started laughing, causing me to blush. I had been thinking about what Kenny told me last night.

"No. It wasn't you." I muttered.

"You were thinking about a girl!" He shouted. "Look! He's blushing!" I hid my face.

"Really?" Stan asked. "Who is she?"

"There isn't a girl."

"Don't tell me… it's a guy?" I shook my head furiously.

"Eww. Dude. That's disgusting!" I noticed Kenny flinch and suddenly felt bad. "I mean… Not that there's anything wrong with being gay." Kenny chuckled.

"Nice save there bro. If there had been a gay kid here you might've gotten your ass kicked." I sighed. Stan looked at me confused.

"What the hell is up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Hey Jew." I groaned as Cartman leaned against the bench.

"Hey fatass."

"I'm not fat you fucking Jew!" He shouted, looking like he was about to punch me.

"Can we not get through one day without you guys fighting?" Stan asked. I turned away from them and continued to think about what Kenny meant.

* * *

"Hello children." Chef greeted us at lunch. "How are you boys?"

"Good." Cartman said as he and Stan grabbed their lunch and went to sit down.

"Ok. I guess." Kenny muttered. Chef and I raised an eyebrow.

"Did someone find out?" Chef asked him. Kenny nodded and pointed at me. "So you know?" It took me a moment to realize what they were talking about.

"Oh. Yea. I found out last night."

"See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad! Maybe you should tell the others."

"I don't mind Kyle knowing." Kenny sighed. "But if Cartman found out I'd never hear the end of it." He grabbed his food and went to sit down.

"How long have you known?" I asked, grabbing my food.

"A few months." I nodded. "Something's bothering you."

"How'd you know?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears."

"That obvious?" He nodded. "I saw Kenny leaving Garrison's and he won't tell me why he was there."

"Oh yes. He told me about that. But I'm afraid it's up to him to tell you."

"Dammit." I muttered. "Thanks anyway Chef." I turned to go sit.

"When you figure everything out, don't get too mad." I looked at him confused but continued to the table.

"What took so long?" Stan asked.

"Chef wanted to talk to me." I shrugged.

"About what?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing important." They both nodded and went back to eating. "Where's fatass?"

"He went to go shit on Craig for something." Stan muttered.

"What should we do after school?" I asked.

"Stan." We both looked at Kenny. "I need to tell you something."

"You're gay." He said going back to his food. "Yea. I've known for a while. Almost everyone knows. Even Cartman." Kenny groaned.

"And you guys didn't bother to tell me?" I asked angrily.

"We thought you knew too." He shrugged.

"How the hell would I know? Nobody ever told me."

"It's so obvious dude." Stan chuckled. "He may as well have a damn tattoo on his forehead."

"Why didn't anyone tell me they knew?" Kenny asked.

"We figured it would be best to wait for you to tell us." He shrugged.

"God dammit. All this time. You guys knew and never told me. No wonder so many guys kept hitting on me."

"But if everyone knew… why did Bebe try to rape him?"

"Simple. The girls don't believe it. They think we were just trying to keep them away from him."

"So. You guys knew he was gay and still showered in front of him?" Stan nodded.

"Kenny may be a perv, but we all trust him."

"Dude. I didn't even trust him when I thought he was straight." Kenny glared at me.

"Nice to know my best friend trusts me so much." He muttered, standing up and walking away.

"Shit."

"Way to go."

"Shut up, Stan." I muttered.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted, closing the door behind me.

"How was school?" My mom asked when I sat on the couch.

"Horrible. Kenny's pissed at me."

"Why?"

"I said something stupid. And now he doesn't even wanna talk to me."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you." She smiled. "Why don't you try calling him?"

"Ok." I muttered heading up to my room. I grabbed my cell and hit speed dial.

"Hello?" Kenny's voice asked.

"Hey."

"Oh it's you." He muttered.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to say that." I heard him sigh.

"Alright. You're my best friend again."

"Yay." I chuckled.

"Gay!" I looked up to see Ike standing in the doorway.

"Fuck off Ike! I'm on the phone." He smirked and walked away.

"What now?" Kenny asked, clearly amused.

"He called me gay. Again."

"Little Jew boy doesn't like being called gay?"

"Shut it, asshole."

"What do you think would happen if I wore the clothes I bought during the whole 'metro-sexual' faze?"

"People would definitely know you're gay."

"Awesome. That should keep the girls away." I chuckled.

"I have homework to do."

"Of course you do."

"Shut up before I come over there and kick your ass."

"Nobody touches my ass."

"Dude. Gross." We both laughed.

"Sorry. Forgot how much of a prude you are." I could almost see him smirk.

"I am not a prude!" I shouted angrily.

"Bye prude!" He shouted as he hung up. I groaned and threw my phone onto the desk.

"Prude? Really?" I looked up to see Ike in the doorway again.

"Dammit Ike. Do you have to listen to every call?" He nodded.

"So Kenny's finally coming out?" I nodded. "Awesome. Now he won't be stealing all the girls." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever bro."


End file.
